


The Other Side 05

by 2water



Series: The Other SideSide [5]
Category: Aquaman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water





	The Other Side 05

“您好，慈恩港观光中心。”  
“你好，呃——我想进行一次预约。”  
“好的先生......请问您的名字是？好的，您有中意的人选吗......是否有什么特别的要求......”

Orm冲完澡走出浴室，看到那个高个子深栗色头发的英国人正眯着眼睛吐出一个完美的烟圈。  
“不好意思，可不可以请你不要抽烟，我不喜欢对方嘴里有烟味。”  
“哦！实在抱歉。”富有服务精神的男人立即将烟头摁进加了水的烟灰缸中。  
Arthur嘴里总是有烟味的，Orm默默心想。

“你想现在上床吗？Orvax？”叫做Daniel的男人捧住Orm的脸，和他相似的蓝眼睛注视着Orm，打算一得到准许就吻上来满足今天的雇主。  
“别...别叫我Orvax，称呼Monsieur。”  
“哦？这位先生喜欢点不一样的玩法，Monsieur......”Daniel玩味地笑起来，嘴唇贴过来却被Orm偏开头躲避，毫不在意地耸耸肩，健瘦的身体压着他倒在床上，手直接伸进白色的浴袍中，掐捏Orm大腿内侧细嫩的软肉，然后握住他还半软的阴茎撸动刺激。  
这是Orm预约时提的要求，让对方“稍微强势一些”，Daniel当然会这么做。

简单的前戏后，英国人将他翻过来，细致地舔肛，短硬的胡茬把Orm的屁股摩擦得发红。安全套撕开包装的嚓啦声在背后响起，男人的胸膛贴上Orm后背。

“你想看着我的脸吗？”故意压得富有磁性的声音贴着耳廓。  
Orm摇摇头，把脸埋进肘弯和柔软的被子中。

超过平均长度的阴茎接着唾液和润滑剂，缓缓推入Orm体内，接着快速前后摆动。Daniel很有技巧，不断变换角度和节奏，时而特别进攻前列腺部位。  
这当然是舒服的，Orm皱着眉头承受下身的快感，勃起的柱身压在小腹和被褥间。  
但是......

不一样。

怎么都不对劲，他很舒服，但不能说被操得很爽。那种令人头晕眼花，电流般的麻痹一波波涌向四肢百骸，有些疯狂的快感，Daniel没能带给他。

“停......”  
Daniel依旧半闭眼睛动着腰。  
“停下！”  
敬岗爱业的男人顺从地终止动作。“哪里不舒服吗？还是说想换个姿势？”  
Orm眼眶一热，但还是忍住了险些流露出的懦弱。他向前怕了一些让对方的阴茎滑出来，颓然坐起身。  
“不是你的问题......是我的错。对不起，我......呃，没办法继续这样的事情了。钱会如数给你，我得离开了。”

他逃一样跑出了亚特兰蒂斯酒店。

“接Otho的任务就交给你喽......回来的路上买点汽车快餐，或者订个披萨，别给他买炸鸡。”Mera一边挂带流苏的耳坠一边走出卧室安排Orm，“我可能会很晚回来，不用等了，你可以哄Otho睡觉吗？”  
“我会亲自给他做晚饭吃的。”他走过去和妻子轻轻吻脸。“Trevor家的太太会跟你一起吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
Orm瘫在沙发里，看Mera为晚上的女权协会晚宴梳妆打扮，将及腰卷曲的红发盘在头顶。她提着小包快步走过来，在丈夫嘴唇上亲了一下。“再见，亲爱的。”就急匆匆地出了门。

男人在妻子的背影消失在门后时重重叹气，爬起身翻出家庭用车的钥匙出了门。

“还吃吗？”Orm用不锈钢勺子挖着瓶底。  
Otho两肘都撑在餐桌上，半个身子都爬了上来，忙不迭地点点头。  
“最后一口。”他无奈地笑着把勺子伸进儿子口中，“你妈妈要是知道我这个时间还让你直接吃花生酱，怕是要直接把我杀了。好了...现在去刷牙吧！”

Otho总算躺在床上已经九点半，比他正常上床时间晚了不少。他砸吧着嘴注视Orm，抬起肉乎乎的小手抚摸父亲紧皱的眉头，让他神情逐渐放松。  
“我有点害怕......”Otho奶声奶气地说，把左手拇指含进嘴里，“关上灯后，卧室里会有怪兽出现，就站在门口。”  
Orm挑起眉尾，他小时候也常把窗帘在门边投下的影子当成别的东西。为了安抚儿子，他站起来仔细地检查房间，掀起床单打量床底，然后在Otho身边坐下。  
“瞧，爸爸都帮你检查过了，没有怪兽藏在这儿。如果害怕的话，就叫我，好吗？”他俯下身亲吻Otho的额头和细软的头发。  
Otho咯吱咯吱啃着自己的指头，眼睛滴溜溜转着，小脑瓜里显然在思考什么。  
“在想什么？”Orm拨开孩子挡住眼睛的金发。  
“明天...我会跟Cassie一组去博物馆参观。”他看上去有点害羞，傻乎乎地笑起来。  
“Cassie是谁？”Orm八卦地把脸凑近，“你在幼儿园交的新女友吗？”  
“嗯哼......”Otho正经地答应着。“可是，妈妈说，现在还不能找女友......”  
“哈哈哈——”Orm被儿子逗笑了，然后平静地点点头，眼神变得有些复杂。“我觉得没什么，老天，女朋友......那听上去很棒。”  
他的目光飘远，某些儿时的记忆涌入脑中，接着自嘲地摇摇头，帮Otho关上台灯。

Orm做了个梦，梦里有黑暗中吱呀作响的双人床，未能完全熄灭的白炽灯，白衬衫卡其色长裤的少年，还有耳边永远不会停下的话语。  
“或许靠近地狱的火海，再找到归路，是一种强大的力量。”  
梦里有不能交叉的双腿，不得靠近的膝盖。  
“那样的话，如果这都不是一个真男人，我就不知道什么是了。”  
打在金属椅背上教鞭的声响，瑟缩的后背，三角形长时间的站姿。  
“大人和小孩，正因为你们饱受折磨，所以最好学会如何生存。”  
人前拿着演讲稿耻辱的泪水，虚情假意的掌声。  
“真正的男人首先是上帝之子，而我，就是上帝之子，你们面前的，就是奇迹！”  
一遍遍的睾酮测定，厕所中漫长的审讯，跪在地上圣经落在后背的抽打。  
“恶魔之子！恶魔之子！恶魔之子！”

“啊！”他倒抽一口气猛地惊醒，视野里是深夜的黑蓝色和勉强透进卧室内的一点月光。

他花了一点时间才从梦境中清醒，并且一度以为自己发生了睡眠麻痹，高强度的工作和一直以来的精神压力让这个症状对他来说非常熟悉。但很快他意识到不是自己的肌肉不受大脑控制，而是什么力量压制住了他的身体。

身体上方的呼吸声在静谧的夜里很明显。

“......Mera？”Orm的嗓子干得几乎发不出声音，紧接着他的手脚被按得更紧，甚至被膝盖骨的质感硌得很疼。  
其余的感官终于苏醒，烟草味、古龙水味、还有某个男人特有的气息。  
“Ar...Arthur。”Orm闭上眼睛愤愤地咬着牙哆嗦了几秒，“你不能......这是私闯民宅，是犯罪。”

男人俯下身，粗重的呼吸喷在Orm脸上。  
Arthur在生气。Orm在黑暗中判断出来，他马上决定不再进一步激怒对方。  
“Orm Marius，你觉得我是个傻瓜吗？”  
“哈？”  
“在你眼里我是不是蠢得很可笑，嗯？”Arthur咬牙切齿，手掌从Orm的胳膊向上移，捂住他的嘴，力道大得像是要让他窒息。“我说过了，你还不能从我这里解放，我也说过，从今往后你要乖乖听话。现在呢，我把我们族人和西城区的选票调动给了你，你也当选了议员。是什么让你觉得这种情况下，自己还可以从机构找其他男人上你？我的老二还不够好？”

Orm摇着头想挣脱，只能发出“呜呜呜”的声音。他不敢用力挣扎，Otho就在隔壁的儿童房，或许Mera也已经回家。

怒火稍微宣泄出来，Arthur松开捂住Orm嘴的手。检察官快速换了几次气，适应了黑暗的眼睛寻找到Arthur锋利视线。

“我需要......确认一下......”他说了一半突然哽咽。Orm想不通，自从认识了这个不详的男人，他脆弱的开关就好像被开启，总是时不时陷入那种自我厌恶的悲哀。  
“Fuck me！Arthur...你简直把我毁了......没错，我找了男人，他的阴茎捅进我屁股里了，很舒服，但是不对头。”Orm紧锁眉头闭上眼睛，压低声音快速抱怨。“都是你...你那张操蛋的脸，还有你说的一堆堆屁话，在我脑子里打转。我想做爱，却很快没了心情。就是这样，你满意了？”

Arthur愣了愣，手上的力气不自觉放松。他直起上身，表情带了点难以置信。他回过神后，暴躁地掐住Orm的下巴。  
“听好了，Ormi。如果你还想要现在的生活，就记住一件事情。你的妻子我不会在意，但除此之外，你的身体，尤其是你漂亮的屁股，属于我。清楚了吗？”

Orm死死绷着后槽牙和Arthur对视良久，最终还是向这个屈辱的命令点了头。

“很好。”Arthur说着就从裤口袋里摸出什么在月光下明晃晃闪了一瞬的东西，没等Orm反应过来，就把他双手拉高过头铐在床头的栏杆上。

“What the......”  
“Shhh......”Arthur笑着掀开被子，上下抚摸Orm光裸的上身，捏住他的乳头恶狠狠地揉搓。“这是你不听话的惩罚。别出声，Ormi，你不想让自己的孩子听见他父亲正在做什么吧？”  
“Mera...啊！会被吵醒。”Orm徒劳地挣扎。  
“哦，是的，Mrs.Marius。她回来了，但人不在房子，在后院的树屋里。”  
Orm怔怔地瞪大眼睛。  
“别想这件事了，宝贝儿。”Arthur的身体重重压下来，嘴唇和胡子一齐蹭到Orm脸上，“瞧，这里只有我......”

俯卧的姿势让Arthur的亲吻过于具有攻击性，口中的唾液都灌进Orm嘴里。他卷住Orm的软舌用力吮吸，舌尖来回搔刮敏感的上颚。

Orm哼唧出声，身子一阵发麻，手腕的动作让金属手铐和床栏撞击发出铛的一声。两人一惊同时停下亲吻，在模糊的黑夜中面面相觑。  
Arthur首先满不在乎地脱下T恤和短裤，勃起的下身和Orm贴着蹭来蹭去。  
“别出声，Orm，别出声......”他一边轻声说着一边舔咬Orm的耳朵，手指伸到Orm嘴边，“舔湿他。”

犹豫了几秒钟，Orm不情不愿地张开了嘴。  
Arthur的食指和中指快速地摩擦Orm的舌面，挑逗舌尖，翻搅着让里面分泌出越来越多的唾液。拇指也跟着挤进来，捏住躲避的舌头，逗弄黏膜，往里探索抠挖，让Orm只能发出不清不楚的呜咽声。他玩了一阵子，抽出手时上面已经挂满了滑腻的液体。  
恍惚地半张着嘴，Orm愣愣任Arthur脱下自己的内裤，把手上的唾液都抹在股沟。

没有像样的前戏，没有用润滑液，就那么直接把手指捅进去扩张。

可能是深夜刚被迫醒来的缘故，Orm并没觉得有什么不适。只感到屁股里塞进个异物，抽插着戳来戳去。屁股好像不是自己的，灵魂仿佛虚虚然飘在身体上方，黑暗中发生的一切都不像真实的存在。为了彰显自己的真实性，Arthur狠狠按着他的前列腺，手指插在肠道里面极快地摇晃。

酸酸麻麻的快感突然就加强了，一波一波涌向四肢。Orm从一开始知觉迟钝的瘫软直接转入快感过载的无力。他紧咬下唇忍耐声音，双腿不自觉合拢把Arthur的手指夹住。

“Arthur......”  
“嗯？”  
“进来。”他很平静地命令，尽量不让对方察觉到自己的不安。黑夜，看不清的脸，令人焦虑的噩梦。Orm甚至都形容不出自己此刻多么希望被人切实地拥抱，体验到清醒的感觉。

男人默默吞咽口水，双手向前抓住床栏，龟头抵着Orm的穴口一点点推了进去。

两个人比赛似的都死撑着不发出声音，房间内只有高级床垫被挤压的噗嗤声和肉体交合的啪叽声。Arthur会先快速抽动几十下，在包裹自己的软肉突然颤抖着缩紧时又放缓速度，深深顶入再拔出感受绵软湿热的肠肉流连在柱身上的快感。

Orm挣着双手，他想抱住Arthur，或者让Arthur抱住自己，任何一项都做不到。体内被顶得发烫，下半身像是化在一滩蜜浆中，甚至都无法把腿盘上去。他急促地小声喘息，双眼已经因为缺氧和快感蒙上了水雾。

突然，Arthur停下动作。  
他意识到有点不对劲，这跟他想要的反应不一样。Orm就那么躺在身下任他操弄，一声不吭。某种自暴自弃的情绪传过来。这莫名其妙地让Arthur觉得生气，又有点愧疚。  
沉默了一会，他从扔在一旁的裤子里摸出钥匙打开了手铐。

Orm瞬间就抱住了他的脖子，猛然起身将Arthur推着坐起来。

睡前用的香波和沐浴露的气味包围了Arthur，充满了在家的慵懒感。Orm搂着Arthur，双腿分开撑在男人两侧，手摸到二人之间握住Arthur湿乎乎的阴茎，撸动着对准自己的后穴。  
Arthur顺着Orm胳膊的肌肉向下抚摸，握住他的手腕，摩挲上面被手铐磨破皮的地方。  
柔软的穴口重新吃下茎身，Orm安静地扭动腰部，一下一下用身体吞咽Arthur的阴茎。他湿润的脸颊轻蹭Arthur的脸，压抑的呻吟恰巧吐进男人耳中。

“哈......哈...嗯......”他为了防止自己声音太大，一歪头含住Arthur的耳垂，报复性地用牙齿撕咬。

扭动和上下的起伏越来越快，下方的迎合顶弄也逐步加速失去节奏。他们在黑暗中紧紧相拥，汗湿的皮肤紧贴，颤抖着啃咬对方的脖颈。

“Daddy！”

激烈的运动骤然停止，两个人仿佛石化在原地，粗重的呼吸憋在喉咙深处。Orm因极度的紧张双手用力一抓，在Arthur背后划下几道血痕。

“Daddy！”这次伴随着两声拍门。

Orm在脑子里快速想着应对方法。Otho晚上有起夜的习惯，但他从来不会打扰父母。此时这么急促地敲门，会不会是做了噩梦？难道是身体不舒服？  
他担心起来，尽管此刻的状况绝不该面对儿子，他还是哆哆嗦嗦问了一句，“怎么了？”

“你......”Otho的声音有点犹豫还有点紧张，“你房间里是不是有怪兽？有...很奇怪的声音......”

两个男人面面相觑，Arthur哭笑不得地做了个口型，“A monster？Me？”

Orm被放置的身体让他的脑子出现了一瞬间的空白，呆呆看了Arthur一会，他才缓慢地合上刚刚张大的嘴。“Ummmm......没有，没有怪兽...... Daddy只是做了个噩梦，别担心。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”

趿拉趿拉的拖鞋声音走远，消失在小小的关门声后。Orm才意识到自己刚才多么沉浸在性爱中，连洗手间的冲水声都没注意。

“连不到五岁的孩子都看得出你的本质。”  
“小心你的话，我们可是一样的人。”Arthur用气声笑道，耸耸腰提示自己还硬挺的阴茎。

新一波的律动中，Orm注视着房内影影绰绰的暗影，觉得自己化掉了。后穴，身体，思想，还有回忆，都携夹在喘息中融化在Arthur的怀抱里。他不知不觉就达到了高潮，甚至很快将Arthur也吸射了出来。  
黏答答的精液粘在两人肚皮上，Arthur用手指刮下不知属于谁的体液，放进Orm口中，然后吻上他。  
腥膻的味道在唇舌间流动，出了汗的身体有些冷。Arthur推着对方躺下，上下抚摸他的身侧，然后从背后拉开他的腿，将自己再次硬起来的柱身又顶了进去。

他们又做了很久，Arthur射了两次，这是头一回。精液灌进Orm肚子里，大腿间，下巴上。

到最后，Orm已经又困又累，眼睛都睁不开，发不出声音，只能闭着眼承受男人的索取。他不确定自己有没有射精就睡了过去，也可能是昏倒的状态。

朦朦胧胧的白雾中，他握住向自己伸来的手。自己递过去的手又小又白，在对方掌心里不安地蜷曲着。  
“Orm，”父亲看着他，眉头紧锁。“对不起。”  
Orvax突然向后倒去，摔在白色的病床上。他面色灰白，头发稀少，目光浑浊没有聚焦。胰腺癌晚期的男人松开Orm的手。“你走吧，走吧。去找你想要的东西。”

Orm睁开眼，看见的是浅棕色的胸膛。Arthur热乎乎的身体紧挨着他，手臂搭在他腰间，浅浅的呼噜声响在头顶。  
他翻了个身，看到床头柜的闹钟上面显示的时间。8：18，比他平时起床晚了很多。他比自己想象地更轻易就接受了Arthur睡在自己床上的事实，心情沉重地坐起来穿衣服。

“唔......”床垫被挤压的动作吵醒了男人，他眯着眼翘了翘嘴角，“嘿...早上好。”  
“Shhh——”Orm抓过对方的衣服扔在他身上，“别出声，这个点Mera都送完Otho回家了。快穿上衣服从窗户出去。”  
“Mera？哦......她不在家。”Arthur懒洋洋地坐起身，抓了抓蓬乱的头发。“她早上六点左右进来过，没一个小时又带着孩子走了。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“再怎么说，我也不能让你妻子发现她的床上睡了别的男人啊，所以我躲到你的衣橱里了。”他说的得意洋洋，好像在等待表扬。

Orm一时语塞，站起来没好气地活动了一下酸痛的肌肉。  
“好吧，你可以走正门。但必须现在就离开，而且绝对不可以闯进我家第二次了。”他边说边拉开卧室门做了个“请”的动作。  
“别那么冷漠嘛，我难得来做客，连顿早饭都不让我吃吗？我都要饿死了。”Arthur谄谄发笑，套上T恤掻着肚皮，跟在Orm身后走了出去。

“家里只有麦片和牛奶，如果你觉得可以的话......”Orm念叨着走到厨房，却在看过去的瞬间呆住。

银发的女人身姿笔挺地站在料理台后，和Orm对视时复杂而勉强地笑了笑。  
“Mother......”  
“Orm，我跟Mera提前说了，但到的时候你还睡着......”她把盛有炒蛋的盘子往前推了推。

“洗手间怎么没有牙线啊——”Arthur低着头快步走出来，险些撞到停在走廊里的Orm。“Fuck！你怎么......”  
他抬起头，瞪大了眼睛，表情瞬间变得僵硬。

Orm夹在两人中间，一天内第二次大脑飞速运转，试图找出只言片语来解释现在的状况。

Atlanna显然也惊讶地愣住，她浅灰色的眼睛快速震颤了几下，最终落在Orm身后，嘴唇迟疑地嘬动几下。  
“...... Arthur。”

这个单词从母亲口中冒出时，Orm以为自己幻听了。他眨了眨眼睛，转头看向Arthur。

男人的脸色相当难看。他很久都没有开口，空气凝重得要把人压垮，然后他长吐一口气，塌下肩膀放弃了挣扎。

“Hey Mom.”

 

TBC


End file.
